Traumas
by Simple Demoiselle
Summary: Une rencontre avec un Dark c'est souvent douloureux mais que se passe t il quand celui ci ou celle ci ramène l'autre aux pires moments de son existence? Que ce soit en tant qu'Humain ou Représentant...Ça fait toujours: MAL (uniquement mes personnages, tout est à moi)


Confrontation de Fidel et de son Dark qui ici incarneront des événements douloureux arrivés sur leur territoires respectifs. Leur physique est le même que celui de l'UA, ils n'ont ici pas de caractère et de personnalité. Les faits relatés ne sont pas historiques, je ne raconterai rien qui a existé un jour. Ce ne sera pas joyeux, ni même positif, je préviens. La faune et la flore du Continent est semblable à celle de notre monde mais elle contient aussi des espèces de couleurs et de tailles impossibles, fleurs, fruits, animaux... (dont le loup noir mangeur de serpents et la rose bleu vert mentionnés ici) Sur: Sud en Espagnol, la Référente des huit villes du Sud dans la zone Cubaine Pizarro est une ville, au cas où et Sainte Rita existe vraiment, enfin c'est une sainte répertoriée. Il y a toute une partie présentation / explication sur la "Forme" que prennent les Dark dans ce contexte et la manière dont chaque "Alter Ego" (Dark, Nyo, Variante: mon appellation pour les 2P et compagnie) interagissent qui n'apparaîtra pas dans les histoires à venir. Dark est un mot générique utilisé mais chaque langue a un mot pour les appeler, généralement avec un vocabulaire du Mal ou Religieux, donc vous verrez d'autres mots utilisés par les personnages dans d'autres textes. Ce ci ne concerne que les Représentants, quoi que, cela pourrait aussi manifester la folie, à voire si je reprends un jour ce concept. J'ignore si je suis assez claire, ne pas hésiter à demander des précisions si jamais car pour moi tout ça l'est mais comme c'est mon univers je m'y retrouve très bien.

* * *

><p>6 février 1995: la prise d'otages au centre commercial de Pizarro.<p>

Fidel s'était mis à l'écart après la cérémonie commémorative qui avait eu lieu quelques heures plus tôt, rentré à son domicile, il envisageait de s'affaler dans son canapé pour y paresser devant une bonne telenovela. Une suffisamment crédible pour qu'il en oublie tout, hormis les déboires amoureux des personnages, les tribulations de leurs familles, les quiproquos joyeux. Alors que le Représentant Cubain du Continent se lovait contre son confortable canapé couleur vin, les visages en larmes des familles lui revirent... Ainsi que cette mère tombant à genoux implorant le ciel de lui rendre son enfant, cette jeune fille serrant contre son cœur la photo souriante de son fiancé, sans parler de toutes les fleurs déposées devant ce qui restait du centre commercial de Pizarro. Le petit garçon incarnant cette ville récente ne se rendit pas sur place, il ne parlait pas encore au moment des faits, il ne comprenait pas le quart de ce qui lui arrivait, aujourd'hui il s'agissait pratiquement d'un bambin se traînant à quatre pattes. Mais lui, en tant que Territoire principal, âgé de 16 années physiques se devait d'être présent, de compatir, partager la douleur de son Peuple. Un jeune homme avait fait un discourt très émouvant qui avait déclenché des salves d'applaudissements parmi la foule: des mots si purs, tellement justes où ne perçait ni colère, ni amertume alors que la quasi totalité de ses proches avait péri durant l'Accident. Oui, voilà comment les Politiques qualifiaient la chose, des vies arrachées par le désespoir criminel d'un père aux abois ne valaient à leurs yeux pas plus qu'un malentendu administratif... Le garçon secoua la tête, a cette date, les trois enfants du coupable ne sortaient généralement pas de chez eux, par honte, par peur des représailles alors que la dernière n'avait pas fait son entrée dans le monde quand l'auteur de ses jours commit l'Irréparable. Un bruissement l'extirpa de ses pensés, intrigué, il éteignit la télévision s'engageant vers le petit jardin cause probable de ce qu'il avait perçu.

Le massif de roses bleu vert frémit, donnant l'impression que quelque chose ou quelqu'un s'y dissimulait, ce qu'il comptait vérifier de suite. Il écarta les feuillages de l'arbre progressivement limitant la portée de son geste autant que sa position lui permettait regrettant un instant de ne pas s'être muni au moins d'une lampe torche, massue de fortune suffisante s'il fallait neutraliser un potentiel rôdeur, quelle négligence! Un petit louveteau noir en pleine dégustation reptilienne se tenait devant lui, assis mangeant sa proie sans lui accorder le moindre intérêt. Fidel se sentit stupide, ce jeune chasseur avait dû poursuivre son dîner jusqu'ici, se permettant une effraction sur le terrain de sa demeure dans l' impétuosité de sa jeunesse. Ce dernier émit un cri étrange mêlant surprise et frayeur: ce grognement aux allures de feulement digne d'un petit chat. Mécontent, l'adolescent intima à son visiteur non désiré de regagner ses pénates par un "PSHHHHHH!" auquel la petite bête de par son son inexpérience se montra sensible. Il détala sans lâcher le serpent à demi entamé. Le Représentant se laissa tomber dos au mur, riant de sa propre bêtise, il avait vraiment les nerfs à fleur de peau ce soir! Le squatteur délogé, il se dirigeait vers la porte mais une nouvelle dissonance dans le paisible tableau auditif l'arrêta, main sur la poignée. Quoi, ce mini fauve avait osé remettre les pattes chez lui pour le provoquer, cette fois ci, il allait le ramener dans sa contrée par la peau du cou! Il retourna d'un pas décidé prés de l'endroit où l'animal prenait sa précédente collation mais il ne vit rien, logique, il s'était réfugié ailleurs. Un raclement de gorge l'interrompit dans sa réflexion, il fit volte face.

- Bonsoir, Fidel.

-...Qu es ce que tu fais chez moi, qui t'as permis d'entrer, comment tu as...

L'étranger posa un doigt sur ses propres lèvres appel implicite au silence. Surpris, le propriétaire se tut pensant que cet intrus s'apprêtait à lui fournir une explication, or, l'intéressé se contenta d'un large sourire. - Tu sais qui je suis, non? Cette question le piqua au vif, il remarqua alors un détail, son mystérieux visiteur se cachait dans l'ombre, il devinait à peine son visage, fallait il rester sur ses gardes ou redoubler de prudence, que signifiait cette intrusion? - Non, je sais pas et je vois pas comment je te reconnaîtrais dans cette obscurité, montre toi et ça me reviendra peut être. L'autre gonfla ses joues, visiblement déçu. -

- Tu bousilles tout mon Effet Romanesque moi qui voulais faire un truc plus suspense du style rencontre vieux polar mais, d'accord.

Le garçon avait à première vue le même âge que lui mais ses vêtements détonnaient, ils paraissaient curieusement en décalage avec son apparente jeunesse...Hein? Un cravate dénouée? Une veste sale? Des...tâches de sang sur la chemise où il manquait plusieurs boutons? Le coup de grâce fut le nom d'employé sur le badge épinglé à sa poitrine...Non...Impossible...Ramon Escobar, l'ancien directeur responsable de cette tuerie au centre commercial à Pizarro...A quoi rimait ce ci? Une blague de mauvais goût? En règle générale, les citoyens évitaient de venir chez eux, sauf en cas de problèmes, même les plus endurcis des délinquants savaient qu'il fallait éviter de trop se frotter à eux de par leur statu, ils finissaient la mémoire tout simplement effacée pour les plus chanceux, les autres subissaient une transformation animale qu'ils oubliaient aussi mais leur laissant une sensation de mal être particulièrement désagréable pendant une durée variable. Un gamin qui avait parié avec ses amis? Une sorte de gage sur les réseaux sociaux? Pourtant...Plus il regardait, plus il réalisait que le costume était en tout point semblable, dont un élément que personne n'aurait jamais pu reproduire: les boutons de manchettes introuvables dans le commerce faits main : ceux représentants un ange avec marqué dessus "Rita" Sainte Patronne des Causes Perdues. A tout les coups ce gosse avait été les voler chez lui!

Comme s'il avait deviné, l'ado sans nom claqua des doigts et le tiroir en question s'ouvrit révélant ce qu'il devait contenir, intact.

- C'est ça que tu cherches, non?

Ho...Là c'était mauvais signe: vite appeler Catherine ou Sur, elle serait facilement joignable car géographiquement très proche!

Toujours sur le seuil de sa maison, il mit la clef dans la serrure, son assaillant ne faisant rien pour l'en empêcher, ce dont il ne tarda à comprendre la raison lorsqu'une force invisible éjecta son trousseau dans l'herbe.

-...QUOI... Il affronta l'entité en costume: c'est toi qui a fait Ça?!

- En quelque sorte mais c'est surtout ta conscience qui t'empêche de fuir. Il marqua une pause: ta Culpabilité.

Fidel déglutit avec peine, il n'aimait pas du tout ce qui se passait, il gardait les lèvres scellées, appréhendant la suite de ce...programme puisque la créature non identifiée ne comptait pas le libérer si vite, selon lui. Il restait une question en suspend.

- Qui es tu?

- Moi? Je suis Toi, disons une partie de toi, enfin c'est assez compliqué. As tu déjà entendu parler du monde des Dark? Ou vous, les Latinos et Hispaniques avez tendance à injustement nous appeler Los Diablos, que c'est vexant, comme si nous étions maléfiques!

Ça le rassurait de moins en moins...

- Ha heu...oui les Dark... Heu ce sont des alter ego présents dans une sorte de réalité parallèle pouvant cohabiter avec la nôtre, ils ont en général un de nos traits de caractère renforcé...Quoi que toi...Désolé...Mais tu me ressembles pas...On...On a rien en commun...

- Oui mais pas seulement, comme nous sommes liés à vous de façon...Particulière nous pouvons dans certaines situations bien spécifiques entrer en Résonance avec vous et nous manifester. Quand un être qui vous est cher meurt par exemple ou quand vous éprouvez des émotions vraiment très négatives comme le remord ou dans ton cas quand un souvenir pénible vous hante. Le lien entre nous est si fort que nous finissons par nous présenter à vous en incarnant l'objet de votre douleur. Si tu veux me donner un nom ce sera Ramon Escobar puisque tout part de lui et je préfère ça à 6 février 1995

Fidel blêmit, de quel droit osait il prononcer ce nom, pire encore le porter, se présenter sous son Apparence! Il n'existait que depuis trois pauvres décennies et déjà son Cœur avait été un jour Broyé, piétiné par la folie d'un homme qui voulait simplement ne pas perdre ce qui lui restait: sa femme, plus que tout: ses enfants. En parlant de Folie, il priait en son for intérieur pour que tout ça ne provoque pas chez lui de Rupture capable de le faire Basculer... Ce n'était pas le moment...non non! Son interlocuteur restait pour sa par impassible, la situation ne le touchait il donc pas? Il se pencha vers lui, posant la main sur son épaule avant de lui chuchoter: " Je ne fais que te Répondre: ça ne m'amuse pas plus que toi."

Sa tête le lançait, où avait il atterri? La lumière du soleil à travers un toit en verre, une fontaine vaguement stylisée imitant une sculpture d'art moderne non figurative...Cette enseigne...Il n'avait quand même pas fait CA! Or, l'uniforme sobre porté par une jeune femme téléphone imposant à l'oreille lui suffit: il l'avait... ramené 20 ans arrière... à Pizarro...Au...Centre Commercial...

Non pitié

un groupe de collégiens le piétina avec indifférence ne semblant pas détecter sa présence, il plongea sa main dans l'eau: elle ne rencontra que du vide, il ressentait physiquement rien, il ne touchait rien. Le bras entièrement dans la fontaine ne provoqua aucune réaction du gardien face à lui, l'homme continuait de scruter les clients, sifflant à l'occasion alors qu'en temps normal il l'aurait réprimandé immédiatement. L' autre installé sur un banc désert le fixait sans expression. L'adolescent interrogea par la suite son ravisseur sur la manière dont il parvenu à manipuler la courbe temporelle: les Représentants vivaient des siècles, des millénaires parfois plusieurs millions d'années pour les plus anciens, ils devaient alors bien stocker tout leurs souvenirs. Pour ce faire une partie de leur mémoire accédait à leurs alter ego en phase Dormante pour pas les encombrer eux mêmes et ne s'éveillait que lorsqu'ils ramenaient cet élément à la surface Accessible de leur esprit. Les Dark, de par leur nom héritaient par habitude, les traumatismes, les expériences pénibles, tout le pendant négatif, ils entraient en contact avec le détenteur orignal transposant celui ci dans son propre monde psychique au moment clef.

Non pas Ca...Tout sauf Ca...

Un cri de surprise, le claquement d'une porte, bruit de chute, un quadragénaire dégarni braquant une arme tremblante sur les visiteurs ordonnant à tout le monde de se rassembler dans l'allée principale, qu'il ne blesserait personne, que tout finirait bien s'ils coopéraient. Une tentative pour l'agent de sécurité de maîtriser la situation en douceur...Premier coup de feu, une balle en pleine poitrine...Des hurlements... Le malheureux s'effondrant à terre, tué sur le coup. Non...Arrête...Je ne veux pas voir la suite...Sors moi d'ici... Silence de son interlocuteur en guise d'écho. Son collègue lança un appel de d'urgence dans sa mini radio portative entraînant la venue d'une cadre reconnaissant derrière les trais tirés, les yeux perdu son ancien patron ici pour le raisonner. Échec de la négociation: tir au plafond touchant une petite lampe d'ambiance s'éclatant dans un fracas d'ampoule brisée. La responsable ne se départit cependant pas de son calme, restant malgré sa peur aussi lucide que cela se pouvait dans un tel état de stress.

- Monsieur Escobar, cessez de pointer cet engin sur tout ces gens, dites plutôt ce que vous voulez.

Début d'un engrenage fatal...

- Ma femme, vous entendez faites la venir ici!

Son interlocutrice se précipita en quête d'un téléphone pour joindre l'épouse. Sanglots étouffés d'une étudiante, perte de patience du preneur d'otage entrecoupés de menaces. Premières sirènes de police, espoir dans divers regards: le cauchemar prendrait fin d'ici peu. Grave erreur...

"Monsieur Escobar ce bâtiment est encerclé, il n'est pas trop tard pour vous rendre sans faire de victimes"

Il y en avait déjà une se vidant progressivement de son sang rougissant la fontaine...

Non...Pas Ca...Non...Pas ce Moment... Hélas, la cadre revenait annonçant que l'épouse n'était pas disponible, ni chez elle, ni à son travail, ses amis, sa famille: celle ci avait choisi le plus mauvais moment pour partir en solitaire et se déconnecter du monde. Monsieur Escobar se massa le crâne jusqu'à ce que le téléphone sonne. Quelques mots échangés avec le négociateur, ho une Éclaircie car eux venaient de trouver un moyen pour que le couple se parler, résultat: Madame réaffirma ses positions, celles de demander la garde exclusive de leurs enfants, d'interdire à son futur ex mari de les voir... Suite à cela, tout le monde assista à une violente dispute par appareils interposés. Ce qui signifia la Fin de Tout pour trois personnes. Un étudiant profitant de ce qu'il voyait comme une faiblesse passagère pour tenter de désarmer... Une vielle femme victime de la balle perdue qui en résulta en pleine tête...Une collègue abattue suite à une démonstration de force visant à inciter les otages à se tenir tranquilles.

Tout s'enchaîne...

Les corps tombent...

Que ce Cauchemar s'arrête...

Plus les heures passent...Plus la Mort s'installe...

Les corps évacués...

Non rien...

Le coup de Grâce...

BOUM

Fidel se prenait la tête dans, son jardin à l'image d'un possédé en pleine crise.

- ARRETE ARRRETE! CA SUFFIT JE VEUX PLUS VOIR CA! ARRETE CA! Arrête...ça... Hoqueta t il entre deux sanglots. Le garçon s'étouffait avec ses larmes, crachant, se crispant, s'arrachant quasiment les cheveux. Il se recroquevilla, enroulant ses bras autour de ses genoux ne laissant dépasser qu'un bout de sa nuque dans un ultime espoir de protection.

- Ca fait...Mal...Fait trop...Mal..Arrête...Arrête... Rien ne faisait fléchir la volonté inflexible de son bourreau. Dans un soudain élan il se ressaisit.

-...P...Pourquoi...Tu fais CA? Le vent souleva la mèche du Dark qui n'avait pas eu la moindre réaction durant le massacre.

- J'ai seulement répondu à ton Appel... Je te montre ce que tu veux... Tu souffres? Mais c'est ta Faute...Tu l'as voulu: tu l'as eu. Oh! Ne t'en prends pas à moi d'accord?! Je t'ai transporté où tu devais aller. Tu ne comprends pas? Pourquoi je saurais? C'est toi qui veux ça, moi j'active le souvenir c'est tout. Je suis entré en Résonance avec toi. Je ne choisis pas de moi même, je suis une Variante de toi. Ce que tu voulais voir était lié à ton histoire de Représentant, je gardais ce Souvenir, tu l'as Éveillé, je suis venu. Point. Maintenant... Si tu as besoin de te faire violence, ce n'est pas mon soucis.

-...Q...Qui es tu...Vraiment?

- Je te l'ai dit. Je suis ton Dark, mon nom, mon vrai nom si tu veux le savoir est Esteban. Maintenant, je n'ai plus rien à faire ici.

Fidel se remit sur ses jambes avec grand peine.

- Tu...Reviendras?

- Si tu Éveilles d'autres souvenirs, j'entrerais en Résonance avec toi. Comme nous le faisons tous. C'est comme ça que nous sommes conçus. -...Rien...peut être Pire que ça... Il haussa les épaules.

- C'est ton passé, pas le mien...Je ne le partage pas; je garde et j'Eveille. J'ai rempli mon rôle, laisse moi rentrer.

- Je veux plus JAMAIS te voir!

- Tu peux rien faire contre moi, ni toi ni aucun autre car tout ça tu l'as provoqué toi même. Si tu n'avais pas activé la Résonance, je serais encore chez moi. Au notre prochaine Rencontre Fidel Représentant Cubain du Continent.


End file.
